LIAR
by Biko-Biko
Summary: 16 year-old Yamen is mistakenly sent to live with group A of the maze runner trials. Unknowing of her true gender, the Gladers mistake Yamen for a guy. She struggles to cope with the rather disturbing reoccurring images of what she thinks is her past and keep her true gender a secret at the same time. ((FULL SUMMARY INSIDE RATED FOR HEAVY LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES, HEAVY VIOLENCE))


**Title:****_ LIAR_**

**Summary:** **_16 year-old Yamen is mistakenly sent to live with group A of the maze runner trials. Unknowing of her true gender, the Gladers mistake Yamen for a guy. She struggles to cope with the rather disturbing reoccurring images of what she thinks is her past and keep her true gender a secret at the same time. Yamen can sense that she's different, but feels no need to hide it, just the strong urge to be alone, be violent, and trust no one._**

**Author:** **_Biko-Biko_**

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own The Maze Runner, James Dashner does!_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL**_

Darkness exploded from the world around her as if a can of black paint blew up around her, but she still sat, lying against a wall as if she were lifeless. She didn't know how long she sat or even how she got there, but she didn't care.

The squelching of the old, seemingly rusted gears and shrieking of the wires was all she had to focus on, a laborious migraine. The sharp, distinct noises of the rising box was all that seemed to keep her threaded to the string of reality as she was taken to some unknown land, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

She had sat for what seemed like hours, and probably was, when the box slowed to a sudden halt. The groans of protest the box seemed to give out dissipated and all that was left was the anxious silence of waiting, although that was far from what she felt.

Noises protruded into a distant bubble, making her briefly flash with anger before it had all vanished, replaced with a temptation to see what was beyond this dark, claustrophobic box. The sound of eager talking grew louder as the crack in the top of the roof split open wider, taking the shape of two doors.

The loudness of excited conversation was unbearable and the headache she had previously labeled as a migraine took the steep downhill path to the fire breathing, skin burning, mind numbing, and agonizingly painful, torturous hell.

The light from the world beyond the box burned her eyes, nearly making them tear up and feel as if they were on fire. She briefly wondered if staying in the box would be a whole lot better, but dismissed the thought before she could dwell too much on it and shielded her eyes with her forearm until they had adjusted. A dark shadow took form as it slithered over to the box, blocking the sunlight. She brung her arm down, staring at the man who loomed over the side of the box.

A rope lowered down into the cube, a loop tied about the end and her thoughts were directed to that of a rodeo scene, but as quickly as it came, it was gone. Shaking her thoughts away from her, she lightly tugged on the rope before placing both hands about a foot above her head, yanking sharply on the rope.

The rope lifted out of the box at a steady pace, slowly bringing her up to the top. Once her hands were out of the box, she placed one on the side and pulled herself, using the rising rope as leverage, before unexpectedly letting go, sending the people pulling the rope stumbling backwards.

"What the hell! Give more of a warning next time, don't cha!"

Little bursts of laughter leaked out here and there and that's when she realized that everyone in the crowd that was tightly circling her was a boy. She estimated between fifty and sixty of them before she turned her attention to the two boys standing in the middle, her being somewhat drilling with curiosity, but not enough to care.

The taller of the two boys sent a glare towards the one to spoke out, almost rudely before turning his attention back to her. His skin was dark and so was his hair and she guessed he was African American.

"Welcome to the Glade, shank. You have a name?"

A name...

She hadn't even thought of that until now, but as she sifted through everything that had recently gone through her head since she had awoke, one thing, or should I say word, stuck out the most.

_Yamen__..._

"Well..."

His voice was laced with impatience and she had a sudden urge to just reach out and-

"Are you deaf?"

The voice was loud, almost a manly shrill and highly rude. More voices drifted out of the large crowd, comments that, even whispered, she heard as clear as day light.

_"Do you think he's dumb?"_

_"That's probably an understatement, he looks retarded!"_

_"The only retarded person here is you, shuck-face!"_

A sea of laughter broke out around the tightly packed group of boys as the comment wafted through the air, said a bit too loudly. She looked at the group of boys who had said that, appearing to only be about thirteen to fifteen, all pimple-faced and lanky, only one with a medium build.

"Shut up!"

The loud laughter seemed to instantly dwindle and the guy turned back to her. She looked around what he had earlier called the Glade and examined it, and the boys. They appeared to be all teens and-

"We don't have all-"

"Yamen," She had responded sharply, her eyes elsewhere, but knew the glimpse of shock on his face had turned into deep confusion.

"What?"

"Yamen," She responded again, turning her eyes back to him. "My name is Yamen."

"It's about bloody time you spoke. I was worried you were mute or something."

The boy situated just behind the black man spoke, pushing past to be in front of him. His orangish blonde hair shined in the sunlight as his eyes fixed on Yamen. He was all legs or long legged and seemed to have at least a medium, if not small build.

"Don't be mad if Alby here gives you a hard time, he's just playing tough."

"Slim it, Newt. We don't need newbie here thinking that I'm a push over. We have rules and we don't need greenie thinking that he can just run all over the place doing nothing."

He?, Yamen thought as the two continued their argument.

"Shuck it, Alby, you don't need to be going off and scaring the greenie."

"Just slim it, Newt, slim it."

Alby turned to Yamen.

"The doors are going to close in a while, you'll get the tour of the place tomorrow, until then, don't bother asking any questions," He announced then turned to the other boys. "What are you shuck-faces standing there for? The show is over, now get back to work or I'll cut your breaks."

The boys quickly shuffled off to their respective jobs and began working. Yamen just stood there, thinking.

Everyone though that she was a boy and for some reason, though it bothered her, she was absolute fine with it. Yamen snapped out of her thoughtful stuptor as soft thuds started in behind her. She turned around to see Newt reach out and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Alby can be a bit of a slinthead sometimes, its better just to go with it then argue."

Yamen didn't question the boy's strange vocabulary, but inwardly shrugged it off instead.

"I suggest that you go find good ol' Chuck. He'll help you settle in."

Newt walked away in the direction Alby had gone, Yamen watching as he left. She sighed, running a hand through her hair, surprised at how soft it was and heaved out a heavy, stressed sigh.

"Later," she told herself and headed in some random direction, away from everybody else.

Nighttime had fast approached and the Gladers were already setting up camp, Yamen off in the distance, watching. She thought it strange that everyone chose to sleep by the garden, but said nothing about it.

Yamen slowly drifted off into her thoughts, gradually forgetting about the Gladers as they drifted off. Her thoughts drifted over to Chuck, the small, chubby, but very adorable young boy. Yamen thought about how people seemed to just ignore him, and felt a very strong connection to how he might be feeling, like that might've been her once, a very long time ago.

Yamen felt her eyes drift over to what looked like a slaughter house and a barn. Something about it seemed to invite her, but before she went all blood crazy, her eyes shifted away to a concrete building. She noticed that eight people entered that room, all at different times, and never left until sunset approached. Yamen wanted to know what they did in there, but the need wasn't strong enough to investigate.

Yamen sighed, laying down onto her back, arms stretched above her head. She knew that any question she does or soon would have would have to wait until tomorrow. Yawning, Yamen turned over, her arms folded behind her head and balanced on each other as Yamen closed her eyes.

She could faintly hear the clatter of chains and low moaning sounds, now realizing why the walls had closed. Yamen paid no mind to it and tried to fall asleep, a wish that wasn't granted until somewhere between the middle of the night and morning when the noises finally ceased for a brief moment, enough for Yamen to will herself asleep.

* * *

_**Instead of deleting this story like I **__**have done others for re-editing purposes or just because I simply didn't like how it turned out, I'm just going to leave this up and slowly work on it. I can't guarantee chapters will fly out fast just because it's summer, but still. Enjoy and review.**_


End file.
